


Wearing a mask as Peter Parker

by Tonyspidergoof



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Insecurity, Iron Man - Freeform, Irondad, Parent May Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Spider-Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonyspidergoof/pseuds/Tonyspidergoof
Summary: After quite some time I decided to give fanfiction an other try.This time we're going to try and navigate us through Peter's mind when he is panicking, having fun with Tony, doing nerd stuff with Ned and MJ, playing games, etc.This will include a lot of experimenting and solely Peter's perspective.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Wearing a mask as Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> We're going to start off with a calm chapter, to see if I can get into writing at all, so no trigger warnings, enjoy!❤️

After quite a boring patrol and not much homework left to make Peter had quite a good nigh’s rest compared to quite a lot of the other nights.  
As he made sure to put all his textbooks in his bag his phone chimed and he went to see who messaged him. 

Death Star destroyer

Ned: do you think we could do one day without Flash bothering us?  
Peter: if I’ll ask mr. Stark if you can come visit me at the tower, k?  
Ned: iaogahishghisgjilkjg  
Ned: IF HE BOTHERS US NOW ILL JUST HAVE TO KILL HIM!  
Peter: Relax man, asking mr Stark doesn’t mean him agreeing  
Ned: but…  
Peter: don’t get your hopes up just yet  
Peter: see u in sec!  
Ned: see you at school

Not long after class started Flash started throwing spitballs at Peter and Ned let out a deep sigh. “Could you please not bother us for once!? Now my deal with Peter is off.” Flash scoffs and responds with a smug look on his face: “Oh, so you two nerds are making bets about me? Tell me wha…” Before he could finish the sentence Ms Warren asks him a question: “Flash, seeing as you’re talking like you know everything already, why don’t you answer this question? What formula do you use to calculate the resistance of a blood vessel?” “Oh, that’s easy, it’s just R=(8 L η)/(π r^2 ), with the viscosity being between 3,5 and 5,5 cP.” Peter has a hard time keeping himself from laughing, because he knows Flash made a mistake while acting all cocky. “That’s incorrect. It’s supposed to be R=(8 L η)/(π r^4). Ok, so next time you think you’re smart enough to not pay attention, please remind yourself that you aren’t, thank you.” Flash, still embarrassed turns to Peter and looks at him with pure hatred, while spitting “you’re dead, Parker!” at him. 

During the lunch brake Ned and Peter sit down and discuss the plans for the day. After a while Peter looks up, to see Ned staring at him. He quickly responds with “What’s wrong?” and then jokingly adds “Am I turning into a spider or something!?” Not knowing what to say Ned just points at Peter’s lunchbox. As soon as Peter looks down he sees that he, accidentally, almost fully crushed his lunchbox.  
With his cheeks turning red he quickly stuffs it into his backpack, looks accusingly back at ned and in a hushed voice adds: “Couldn’t you have warned me sooner. What if someone had seen that!? I don’t have a clue how to explain that.” Ned looks disappointed, but that quickly turns into a smile as he says: “Imagine what Flash would think if he knew you were that strong. I wouldn’t be surprised if he just ran away.”  
Now that that was taken care of Peter could let his mind slip into


End file.
